


Tales of Mandalore

by theIronStark3000



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satine Kryze, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Cancer, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Possessive CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Satine Kryze, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody travel to Mandalore  on GRA business. Along the way, they find family and comfort. Love can change the fate of the  galaxy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put you through the wringer last installment, dear reader. Please enjoy Satine and Cody taking care of our boy.

Satine prepared to meet the 212th and 104th out front as they arrived planetside. It had been sometime since she last saw Obi-Wan.

She wasn’t expecting a hairless man with a pale pallor and swollen face. Despite his puffy, pale appearance, Obi-Wan was feeling okay. Being four days post-chemo meant he was through the worst of the side affects and just feeling a little sleepy.   
  


“General”, Satine greeted.

”Duchess.”

”And who is this?”, Satine gave Cody an appreciative look.   
  


“My Commander, Cody. He’ll be implementing security while I oversee our efforts to keep you and Mandalore save.”

Cody greets her with a Mandolorian hello. She grins, sending Obi-Wan a wolfish grin. _You have a type, Kenobi._ He rolled his eyes. _I certainly do not._ The Dreamer and the soldier did not need words to communicate. They had their own language with nonverbal symbols and looks. 

“You look dashing with the beard, darling.”, Satine whispered as they greeted each other.

”As beautiful as ever, _Duchess_.”

”Let’s sit for tea. We have much business to discuss.”

”Lead the way.”, Obi-Wan extended his elbow. She took it, guiding him gently forward.   
  


They gathered in the tea room of the palace. Satine brought him up to speed on the increase in threats from Death Watch.  
  


Obi-Wan shares with her his desire to examine her Royal Guard more closely. They need to develop a tighter grasp on security at the place and at Korkie’s school. They disagree on whether GRA troops can be stationed on guard.   
  


“I know you’re not just here on business.”   
  


“Senator Amidala called in a favor.”, Obi-Wan shrugged.

”For you or me.”

” _Both_.”

”Quite being cryptic. You’re scaring me, Ben.”

”I’m sorry, my darling.”

”You aren’t well.”, Satine’s eyes soften taking his hand.   
  


He has a coughing fit, and struggles to catch his breath. Obi-Wan had a nasty cold last week. The Jedi Master was still recovering.

”I am not, I am afraid.”

”Is the cancer back?”, Satine’s voice was quiet.

”Er. Yes and no. Different cancer than before. Lymphoma.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

”Shh, I don’t need apologies. It’s neither of our faults.”

”Are you dying, Ben?”

“We all die a little more everyday.”, Kenobi quipped sarcastically.

”Ben.”, Satine chided, concern in her voice.

”Actively dying no. But my life hangs very much in the balance of here and there.”

“You came to say goodbye.”

”There are many things I left unsaid. We can’t afford that any longer.”, Obi-Wan said with such tenderness Satine had known him capable of.   
  


  
“I always thought I’d die first.”, The Duchess said quietly.

”Oh, _Satine_. My greatest regret has always been walking away from you and Korkie.”

“You always loved being a Jedi _more_.”

”Once, yes. My days are numbered, and love, darling. Love will outlast me.”

”It’s not a critique. I understand duty comes first.”

“My young padawan thinks family ought to come first, and perhaps he is right.”

”You’re a different man than the one I knew.”

”Yes, staring death in the face tends to change a person.”

They look at each other intensely trying to make sense of their complicated emotions. It is a delicate dance. Who is going to give first? Being vulnerable does not come naturally for either of them.

“You love _him_.”, Satine breaks the silence first. It is a statement, not a question. 

Obi-Wan smiles, “Yes, I do.”

“Someone _ought_ to care for you when I cannot.”, The Duchess hummed her approval 

“I don’t belong to you.”

”You are correct, my secret not-quite husband.”

  
“You don’t mind?”

”No, you deserve happinesses. I cannot give you my heart as freely as I wish I could.”

”Yes, yes. Our lives have always kept us apart.”

”Let me open my heart and care for you, now, dear. I fret I may not have another opportunity.”

”Of course.”

“Perhaps, one day, your Jedi will change their stance and you don’t have to keep your love secret.”

”I wish I could give you, what Cody and I have.”

”For just right now, let us care for _you_.”

Satine kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead, tenderly. She stroked his hand, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. He was getting tired, eyes drooping heavily.   
  


The Duchess quietly called Cody back in the room. The Commander was polite and accommodating as he entered the tea room. Eyes on Obi-Wan, and then back on the Duchess.   
  
  


“If it’s alright with you, I think Ben needs a rest.”

“Of course, ma’m.”

”Do you mind helping me carrying him to my quarters?”

“Sure. He could use some rest, Duchess.”

Cody gingerly picked Obi-Wan. He still remained concerned by how light and easy it was. Despite his increased appetite, Obi-Wan’s body is still awfully thin. They’re working on gaining weight back.   
  


Cody carried Obi-Wan down the hallway, and commed Wolfee to let him know he had taken a strategy with the pair. As far as the 104th and 212th knew, the trio was talking shop.  
  


Satine stopped when they reached her quarters. Cody put Obi-Wan down gently in her bed. Sleepily, Obi-Wan clung to Cody.   
  


”Stay. Take a rest with us.”, Satine smiled softly.

”I don’t take orders from you, Ma’m.”  
  


Cody looked between Satine and Obi-Wan. Well, Obi-Wan is being a cuddly octopus. It would be awfully difficult to detach him.   
  


”We should undress. Too many clothes for a cuddle.”

”Duchess?”

The Duchess stripped down to her soft underclothes. The Commander’s cheeks burned, still unsure. Cody moved to remove Obi-Wan’s boots, cloak, and outer tunic. The commander left him in leggings and thin shirt.

He observed Satine’s behavior, unsure how to proceed. Cody kept his eyes forward, being professional and respectful, even with a blush on his cheeks. 

  
“Join us.”, Satine passed a spot.

Obi-Wan sleepily opened his eyes, “Stay, ‘ody.”

”As you wish, sweetheart.”, Cody kissed his forehead.

He turned away from Satine to step out of armor, and into his blacks. Cody held Obi-Wan, rubbing his back. The three of them rested for a chance.   
  
  


As Cody rolled up his sleeve, Satine caught an eyeful of his tattoo.   
  


“I didn’t know you and Ben were betrothed.”

”A little more than week now. He felt we had no time to waste.”, Cody swallowed thickly.

”How sick he is, Cody?”

”This is the best I have ever seen him feel. However, disease progression remains concerning. We still have options, depending on how his cancer responds to this round of treatment.”

”I’ve never seen him so _open,_ vulnerable, giving _.”_

”Straddling the road between the Living and the Dead changes a person. Not just him either, I mean, me too.”, Cody’s eyes were wet and soft.   
  


“Thank you. You are a good man, Cody.”, Satine squeezed his hand.

”For what?”

”For giving him happiness, and love when I cannot.”

”He loves you, you know?”

Satine’s eyes are wet too. “Oh, darling, he loves you.”   
  


“Who says he can’t love us both?”

”We have very different relationships, Cody. You two have something I can never have.”

”You two are absolutely impossible and stubborn. _Fuck_.”, Cody pinched his nose.

  
  
“It comes with the territory, I’m afraid.”

Cody rolled his eyes, “You know, he almost told the nurses that I’m Kote Kenobi-Kyrze.” 

“Sounds like you’re stuck with me now.”, Satine gave him a shit eating grin.

”Ugh. There are two of them!”   
  


Cody shook his head, and held his sleepy fiancé. The Duchness and the Commander began plotting how they would care for Obi-Wan. God knows that man needs some serious rest and relaxation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love a bi disaster Obi-Wan. Satine, Cody and Obi-Wan work together to settle on an agreeable outcome.

Koon and Kenobi begin by vetting Satine’s Royal Guard, analyzing security gaps, and investigating Death Watch activity. Most days he walks the palace, watching, observing and listening.

Master Plo steps in when Obi-Wan feels ill or tired. Wolfee and Cody run a well oiled machine, overseeing shift change. They run city-wide blockades, and no one gets in or out without investigation.

The Wolfpack oversees Korkie’s security detail. No one is going to hurt the boy. Wolfee quietly reported the boy has Kenobi’s gift of mischief making.

Korkie ditches his security detail frequently, and appears to be running an underground youth brigade. He opposes his mother’s pacifism.   
  


It is Wolfee who suggests asking the Jedi Council to assign a shadow to tail the young man. Korkie continues to meet with Bo-Katan, and her affiliation with Death Watch is a concern. 

Jedi intell suggestions Death Watch is working with the Sith. Threats of aggression and political coups hang over the Kryze administration. 

* * *

Cody oversees their schedules, especially for Kenobi and Kryze. It might be selfish but Cody arranged for the three of them to have dinner together. Force knows Satine and Obi-Wan need to work through their bullshit 

  
Cody dressed in a black trousers and a green tunic with a pair of black boots. He even put on a light cologne, one that wouldn’t upset Obi-Wan’s delicate senses. When he looked in the mirror, the Commander felt confident.  
  


He met Satine in the hallway. The Commander eyed her up and down with a wolffish grin. Satine wore a navy form fitting dress that did not hide her lithe, muscular body. Despite her pacifism, her body was shaped like a fine weapon, a warrior through and through.   
  


“You look gorgeous and down right _dangerous_ , Duchess.”, Cody admitted.   
  
  


Satine undressed him with her eyes, and Cody shivered. She made him feel vulnerable, and weak in the knees. Cody tried to stand still as she circled him.   
  
  


“I could _ravish_ you, darling.”, Satine whispered as he felt her hot breath on his cheek.   
  


  
Cody whined lowly in his throat. This woman drives him crazy. Satine kissed his cheek gently. 

“Ben is going to lose _his_ mind.”, Cody whispered with satisfaction.   
  


  
Satine and Cody took their seats. The chefs had prepared Obi-Wan’s favorite Stewjonian stew, potatoes, and roast. The Jedi Master joined them shortly dressed in his cream colored sweater, trousers and flat cap.

His eyes raked over Cody and then Satine with hungry appreciation. They could see the gears turning in his brain, struggling momentarily.

”What is this? It’s not my birthday.”, Obi-Wan glanced between them. 

“This is date night, sweetheart.”, Cody smiled.   
  


Obi-Wan’s brain melted a bit. Ohh, Cody!!!! But also Satine???? Cody _and_ Satine. The negotiator has been rendered speechless. 

“Close your mouth before you gather flies, Ben.”, Satine teased.   
  


“You both looked _incredible.”,_ Obi-Wan’s accent thickened with desire.   
  
  


Obi-Wan’s brain ceased functioning. He made grabby hands, and settled for a hug. He pressed his nose against Cody’s neck. 

“You smell wonderful.” Obi-Wan was far too polite to climb his fiancé like a tree, and cling to him. But he thought about it.   
  


“A new cologne. I’m glad you like it.”, Cody smiled. He smelled like a warm November day in a pine forest with a hint of vanilla.   
  


Once he gained control of his scenes again, Obi-Wan glanced at Satine, eyes drawn to her revealing neckline and form fitting dress. He shivered, admiring her strong, athletic form.

  
  
“Oh, Satine.”, Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, holding their foreheads against each other. A Keldabe kiss is an intimate gesture. Satine and Obi-Wan locked eyes, searching each other’s faces. 

  
  
They broke apart as the staff brought the first course out. 

“I’m here to propose something.”, Cody cleared his throat.   
  
  


Satine and Obi-Wan looked at the Commander.   
  


“Okay.”, Obi-Wan nodded.

”Stewjonians and Mandalorians are clans people. We _are_ clans people. This is going to be the Kenobi-Kyrze- _Fett_ clan, and it is okay.”

“Oh, Cody. I told you I don’t want to get in your way.”, Satine softened.

“It is my joy to be able to share my heart with you.”, Cody smiled, squeezing her hand.   
  


“Oh, Cody.”, Obi-Wan softened.   
  


  
As expected, Satine and Obi-Wan debated the decision. They weighed the pros and cons before turning to Cody.   
  


“Why do you want us to be clan?”, Satine asked.

“You have a chance to finally explore the feelings you have for each other. Don’t throw it away.”

”We will never be fully free to be ourselves.”, Obi-Wan sighed.

”It’s a start. We can be a family.”, Cody countered.   
  


“That’s not all is it?”, Satine notes the desperation in his voice.   
  


“Clones are not recognized as sentient beings with citizenship or civil rights Any marriage between Ben and I would not be legally recognized in _most_ systems, even on the core worlds.”

Obi-Wan was quiet, and Satine, Force bless her had a quiet, angry look in her eyes.   
  


“There is always a place for your Vode in the Mandalore system.”, Satine met his eye with fierce determination.

”I-I thank you for that. But if anything were to happen to the _Order or Ben_ , I can’t keep him safe.”, Cody sniffled. 

“Yes, you are correct, Cody.”, Obi-Wan’s voice tensed.

“If it okay, with Ben, I support the decision to be be clan.”, Satine 

Cody and Satine looked at Obi-Wan. A smile broke out on his face. It the brightness and happiest Cody had seen Obi-Wan in a long time.   
  


“Oh, dear ones. I did not expect this, but of, course, yes.”   
  


“We agreed this is an equal opportunity partnership.”, Satine smiled, taking Cody’s hand.   
  


“That is most fair.”, Obi-Wan concluded. His heart was so filled with love for them both.   
  


He didn’t know how to put his feelings for Satine into words. They were more than friends, but not a couple. The pair shared a deep love and concern for each other, a kinship. They have a child together.

Oh, Obi-Wan loves Satine. And she loves him. It is enough for them. They don’t label it. It feels like coming home, Obi-Wanvhas never really had a home.It means _everything_. Even apart, they are together as the Mandolorian wedding vows remind them. 

  
Obi-Wan calls Cody his rock, his right hand man, partner. _Spouse._ He doesn’t just love Cody. He wants to spend every day of his life with Cody. To just be _Ben and Kote_.

  
Once dinner concludes, the three of them retire to Satine’s quarters. Obi-Wan holds Satine and Cody. He kisses them both. They are clan. And it is more than _enough_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan’s chemo infusions on Monday usually meant he was down for the count on Tuesday and Wednesday. Cody could usually predict about the time the nausea, chills, shakes and vomiting would begin like clock work. The Duchess winced as Cody administered not one, but two injections. Obi-Wan didn’t even flinch, and happily accepted a forehead kiss afterwards.

”Does it hurt?”, Satine asked with a frown on her face.   
  


“I’m kind of a pin cushion these days.”, Obi-Wan shrugged.

  
“This isn’t the worst of it.”, Cody agreed.

”What happens now?”

”The chemo will run its 24-48 hour infusion cycle. Tomorrow, I’ll probably feel icky. And then life goes on.”

“Oh, darling.”, Satine said, leaning into Obi-Wan for a hug.

“It will be okay.”

The first evening Obi-Wan was a little drowsy, but otherwise okay. He laughed, ate dinner, and felt up to playing board games. His medicine managed the side affects well the first 12 to 24 hours. It wasn’t unusual for days 2 and 3 to be miserable regardless of medicine. It was the early hours of the morning when then first wave of nausea hit. Cody awoke to his fiancé retching in the bathroom. He asked if he could come in, hearing a no, Cody waited outside.   
  


When the shakes and shivering began, they tucked him into Satine’s big bed with a trash can and a wet wash cloth. Obi-Wan blessedly was able to sleep after Cody gave him some anti-nausea meds. Satine looked at Cody worriedly, he reassured her this is their normal. With Obi-Wan on the outside left closest to the trash can and bathroom. Cody slept in the middle, and Satine on the outside right.   
  


Cody knew Satine wasn’t asked as they laid their in bed together. He knew she hadn’t seen how sick Ben is, hadn’t sat at his hospital bedside, administered meds and finalized end of life plans. It was new and scary, Cody remembered how overwhelmed he felt at first. He tried to hold her trembling form, whispering reassurance and affection.  
  


“Is there anything I can do to help?”, Satine whispered.   
  


“Follow Obi-Wan’s lead, sometimes he wants affection. Other times, he’d rather be left alone. It’s the latter this go around.”

”And you?”

”I’m not alone. You don’t know how much I feel the weight of care and heartache lifted off my shoulders already.”, Cody murmured as they held each other.   
  
  


Satine murmured softly, loving affections into Cody’s hair as they held each other. Cody did not mind caring for Obi-Wan, but it was nice to feel he wasn’t alone. Even with Kix, Rex Anakin, and Ashoka’s help, he felt an immense weight in his shoulders.

  
In the morning, Cody knew he couldn’t stay holed up in their quarters forever. Kix took the next shift of care, allowing Satine and Cody to return to work. Obi-Wan mostly slept through the worst of it. 

* * *

On Wednesday, Cody discovered the Wolfpack was currently holding Korkie in the palace cells. He groaned internally, thinking over what to do. The young man’s involvement with Death Watch activity concerned the 104th, and they acted. The Jedi Shadow who began tailing the young Lord.  
  


He sat at his make-shift desk, looking between Satine and Obi-Wan. They had taken to working with each other. His comm buzzed, Cody listened to the orders the Council gave him to debrief the pair.  
  


Obi-Wan sat up in bed, with his reading glasses on and hearing aids in. It was a good sign he was feeling a little better if he was reading and working in bed. Satine sat at her regal wooden desk, listening attentive to his quiet groaning. She flicked her eyes up to meet the Commander’s.   
  


“I need to tell you both something, Sir. ”, Cody said looking at Obi-Wan. They slipped easily back into their roles as Commander and General.

“Okay.”  
  


  
“I compartmentalized information in your recent report as instructed by the Council.”

”Go on.” Obi-Wan sounded patient, level headed. Although, Cody could recognize the subtle frustration written in his body language.

“Korkie Kyrze has been quietly working with Bo-Katan. His involvement in the New Mandalore Youth Brigade concerns us. He is currently in holding with Wolfee. “  
  


”Excuse me? Y-you have been tailing my son.”, Satine spoke up.

”It was necessary, Duchess. Korkie’s movements may be contributing to the security breach. I’ve been in loop with General Koon and the Council.”

”Why wasn’t I read in?”, Satine crossed her arms, chewing her lip. She was pissed, Cody knew as much. 

”This is being handled at the discretion of the Jedi High Council.”   
  
  


“Of which, Obi-Wan serves. Why did he know either?”

”They felt General Kenobi was too close to the subject at hand to be partial.”, Cody swallowed. He meant _Satine_ , not Korkie, which blessedly the Council did not know he was Kenobi’s son. Well, not that it would be a secret if they ever got a good look at him. 

”At ease, Commander. Tell us what you can, Obi-Wan shot Satine a look like we’ll table this for now. She frowned, but followed his lead.   
  


“The report is redacted, but this is what I’ve been cleared to share.”, Cody handed them both a data pad containing the report.

Satine and Obi-Wan read over it with concern. Kenobi’s eyes flicker back to Cody, concern lingers there.   
  


“You _must_ let me speak with him.”

”I don’t think that’s a good idea.”, Cody shook his head.   
  


“He is my son, Commander. I have a right to speak with my heir.”

”Let me talk to him.”, Obi-Wan interjects.   
  


Cody and Satine look at him like he has lost his mind.   
  


“Absolutely not.”, Satine announced around the same time Cody added, “You are in no condition to leave this bed.”

”I understand what he might be feeling. When I was a little younger than Korkie, Master and I disagreed about a Jedi matter.”, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.   
  


  
“What happened?”, Cody asked.

”Oh, I wanted to stay and fight with the younglings against their elders. Master disagreed, and left me on a war torn planet for several months.”

”Excuse me what?!”, Satine snapped.

”I was thirteen. He renounced me as his padawan and I left the Order temporarily. I would’ve starved or froze to death if Master Windu hadn’t talked sense into Qui-Gon.”, Obi-Wan’s voice sounded so small and sad.   
  


  
Cody looked away as his entire body seized with anger. Satine loudly sworn about the idiot Jedi and their mishandling of child rearing.  
  


”Don’t make the same mistake Qui did.” 

“Oh, Ben.”, Satine softened, taking his hand.   
  


"Let's hear him out. Korkie is old enough to have his own opinions. There might even be a perfectly fine explanation for all of this."

“Okay. But We will continue this conversation later about your Master leaving a thirteen year old child on a war torn planet.”, Cody warned.

"Fine. Let me get my cane." 

  
Obi-Wan gingerly scooted to the edge of the bed, and pushed himself up. He closed his open tunic and put himself together. The Jedi master tucked his reading glasses on the bedside table, and stood on his own two feet. 

"You okay?", Cody asked. 

"A little dizzy. It's been a while since I stood on my own two feet.", Obi-Wan chuckled giving himself a moment to acclimate. 

Cody and Obi-Wan walked together to Holding cells with Satine tailing behind them. Obi-Wan handed Cody his cane and straightened his body as he walked into the holding cells with a thick file folder. Satine and Cody stood on the other side of the reflective glass watching the interaction. Obi-Wan relied on the Force to stand up right and strong. He did not wish to appear as sick or weak in front of Korkie.

Their eyes meet, Obi-Wan noticed, those are _his_ eyes reflected back at him. The father and son stare at each other, both jumping out of their skin at seeing familiar features and expressions mirrored on the other's face. They are quiet, studying each other, Obi-Wan's lips quirk into a smile as he recognizes Satine's body language mapped on the body of their son. It's weird to meeting like this sixteen years later. 

"General Kenobi." The boy leans in his chair coolly. He is not easily intimidated as Kenobi slid the file across the table. 

"Lord Kyrze."

"I prefer Korkie or Korbin."

"Would you like to explain why you were meeting with known terrorists?" 

"I wish you wouldn't use that word.", Korkie sighed. 

"They terrorize your Aunt's administration and create chaos. What would you call them?"

"Misunderstood. Respectfully, I don't think a _Jetii_ would understand."

  
"Try me. You might be surprised."

“You wouldn’t understand. It will disappoint her that I’ve taken a different understanding. I am her heir.”

”When I was thirteen, I told my master I wanted to stay and help in a decades long civil war.”   
  


“What happened?”

”He left me on a war torn planet. I left the Jedi Order. Master renounced me. I experienced pain, suffering, hunger, illness, war, and death for the first time.”

”You left the Order?”, Korkie’s mouth hung up.   
  


“I was a bit younger than you when I wanted to negotiate peace and went to war for the first time.”

”Were you successful?”

”Oh, no. My troops turned on me. They developed a thirst for violence. Master found me nearly at death’s door, helped me regain my strength, and he was able to negotiate far better than I.”

”They call you the _Negotiator_.”, Korkie sounded surprised.

“Ugh. I hate the name. But yes, they do. I learned from my earlier failures.”

”I’m sorry.”

”What for?”

“That Jetti never should’ve left you behind. Who leaves a child in the middle of a war?”

Obi-Wan and Korkie developed a new found respect for each other..   
  


“Why do you feel working with Death Watch is important?”

”They’re misguided, and need some direction. Bo-Katan feels she can undertake that aspect.”

”You know how your Auntie feels about Warrior Culture.”

"Warrior culture is an inherent part of our heritage. Rather than developing a reputation for killing, we could be aiding in the resistance across the galaxy. A Mandalorian national guard if you will."

"That's an interesting idea. It does not sound _unlike_ some Jedi, I know.", Obi-Wan’s lip quirked up.

"We pick up our armor and weapons as defenders of justice, not rogue vigilantes looking for the next pay check."

"Have you shared this with your _Auntie_?"

  
"She wouldn't understand why I want to wear the _beskar'gam_."

"Your Aunt can be incredibly stubborn, but if you spoke with her, I think she would hear you."

  
"I don't oppose her desire for peace, I just think we should approach things differently."

  
  
“What do you think the Duchess should do?”

“Set down and talk with Death Watch before someone does something stupid. There has to be a way to broker peace, and understanding without violence.”

”Talk to her, Korbin.”

”It’s terrifying. She is all I have. I can’t lose her wisdom, and guidance is invaluable to me as I prepare to lead Mandalore someday.”

“I understand why she might be intimidating. But trust me, Korbin, the Duchess loves you and will respect what you have to say.”

”Am I in trouble?”

”You aren’t a prisoner. We just to keep you safe as you continue your _political_ career.”, Obi-Wan smiled mischievous.   
  


  
“If this interrogation is over, I have a few questions of my own.”, Korkie looked at Obi-Wan who turns off the camera recording their interaction.   
  


“Okay.”

“Are you my father?”   
  
  
Obi-Wan looks back at the window, even though he can’t see Satine’s face. He struggles with knowing his place.   
  


“We should talk to your _Mom_.”

”Can’t you see with your own eyes? I see my face peering back at me.”

”Korbin, this isn’t the place.”

“You’re Mummy’s secret boyfriend, well _at least_ one of them.”

  
  


“Korbin!”

”Does my Mum know you kiss your Commander the way you kiss her?”

”Okay. I think we need to sit down and have a talk with you.”

“You didn’t come to Mandalore for just Jedi business did you?”

”I have unfinished business.”

”You are sick.”, Korkie knew by looking at his sickly appearance.

”Yes.”

“Do you hid it because you do want to appear weak or for privacy?”

”I do not want the fan fare and concern of the public interfering with my work.”

”I expect we will discuss this further.”

”Of course.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, Korkie sure knew his way around a discussion. Of course, any child of Satine and Obi-Wan’s was going to be incredibly stubborn and opinionated. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Satine, Cody, and Obi-Wan sat down for dinner with Korkie. It was time he knew the truth. Obi-Wan leaned into Cody, unsure of his role on this conversation. He tried to follow Satine’s lead, as this was her son, _their_ son.   
  


“I have decided Dad is _much_ cooler than you, and you should’ve told me about him.”, Korkie announced. 

“I wanted to tell you both. It pains me to have kept this secret as long as I have.”

Obi-Wan clears his throat, “Ah. Well, your Mum, erm, wanted to keep us both safe. It is understandable.”

”I deserve to know my father, and of his heritage.”, Korkie crossed his arms .

”On that we agree. We wanted to wait until you were old enough to decide for yourself.”

”And now it may be _too_ late.”, Korkie’s sharp tone softened.   
  


  
“We will make good of what time we do have, whether it’s a week or many years.”, Obi-Wan promised 

  
  


“Tell me everything, including now Commander Cody became involved.”

Satine takes Obi-Wan’s hand, and they begin retelling how they meet. Master Jinn and Senior Padawan Obi-Kenobi kept her save during the Clan wars. They fell in love at eighteen years old.

She knew she was pregnant before Obi-Wan left Mandalore. Satine couldn’t tell him, knowing he’d leave the Order and want to stay with her.They both had their respective paths the Force called them to.

Korkie was passed off as her deceased brother’s son. Killian and his wife had been expecting a child, who also died in the accident. She kept it a secret knowing it would divide a fragile unity, and end Kenobi’s career.   
  


“Why did you let him walk away?”, Korkie asked.   
  


“Oh, true love Korkie is not selfish. Your father has never belonged to me. He belongs to the Force and follows where She beckons him.”

  
“Can I ask Ben a question?”  
  


”Sure, Obi-Wan answered.   
  


“Do you love her?”

”More than anything.”, Obi-Wan smiles.   
  


  
“When did you, Mum, and Kote become a thing?“

  
”Satine and I had been estranged until recently. I am engaged to Cody, and we recently decided to become a clan, the three of us. Fett-Kenobi-Kyrze.”

”Okay.”, Korkie shrugged, unbothered by it. Triads weren’t unusual in Mandalorian culture.

”It’s new, and we’re still making sense of it. But I am just as much committed to Kote as I am Ben.”

”So does this make Kote my step-dad?”

Poor Cody nearly spit his drink out. He was so surprised. Teenagers. Obi-Wan shook his head and gave Korkie a shit eating grin.   
  


“If you’d like.”

”Gee, two dads. I went from no Dad to two dads overnight. You gonna play catch with me, Pop?”

Cody rolled his eyes, “You are such a little shit.”

Korkie looked throughly pleased, rarely anyone treated him like a normal teenage.   
  


“I like him, Mom, Dad.”

”Yeah, we like him too.”, Satine wagged her eyes.   
  


“Gross. Get a room.”

”Force help us, another Kenobi-Kyrze.”, Cody murmured. He would only imagine the head aches Korkie would cause them.

* * *

After dinner, they sat outside on the porch of the royal palace talking. Obi-Wan was tucked into a warm blanket, leaning against the arm of the couch.   
  


A subtle, jerky movement Cody saw out of the corner of his eye. Before he might not have caught. Now, He _knew_ Obi-Wan’s body better than his own. It wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right.

”Obi.”, Cody called, seeing his fiancé’s spacey glance.

  
  
Obi-Wan acted like he was far away. He didn’t appear to have heard him. Cody called him again. 

  
  
Cody is careful, guiding his fiancé to the floor and placing him in the rescue position as the seizure continues. Satine and Korkie looked concerned as they glanced at the Commander.

He keeps an eye on the time. The seizure does not appear to stop after five minutes. Panic threatens to seize Cody’s body. He carefully practiced the breath prayer Obi-Wan taught him and calmed himself. He can freak out later. 

”Call for an ambulance.”, Cody is calm, level headed, the rock. He is very concerned under the well kept mask he wears. 

Korkie runs down the hallway, and gets a guard’s attention. It feels like forever before the sound of sirens and the bustle of emergency help arrives.   
  


“Please step away, Sir.”

“Sorry.”, Cody says hoarsely as he stood shakily on his own two feet. Satine holds him, and he clings to her. 

  
Obi-Wan’s body finally stops seizing. He is as limp as rag doll and blue around his lips. The medical team begins by running an IV, administering rescue meds, and placed an oxygen mask over his face. 

Cody rattles Obi-Wan’s current medical history, medications, and dosages from memory. 

“One of you can go with him.”, the driver tells them as they load Obi-Wan’s holo stretcher into the Ambulance.

”You should go, darling.”, Satine tells Cody.   
  


“Oh, no. Satine.”

”We’ll be right behind you.”

”Comm Wolffe. He’ll know where to find Obi-Wan’s data pad with hismedical history and his medications. Oh, and his bear. We’ll need his bear.”, Cody swallowed his tears.   
  


Satine kisses him tenderly on the forehead, “Take care of our boy, okay?”

”You got it, _cyar’ika.”_

Cody squeezes her hand once more, and jumps into the back of the ambulance taking his unconscious partner‘s hand. He quietly murmured affirmation against Obi-Wan’s ear. 


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arrival to the hospital, Obi-Wan was taken directly in the ED for evaluation. Cody still found it traumatic for his fiancé to be taken from him abruptly. He offered hurried kisses pressed against Kenobi’s forehead and a murmur of I love yous. 

You quietly worry if it’s the last time you’ll see your loved one alive. There is always uncertainty when a cancer patient needs to be hospitalized. Cody had become far too comfortable with waiting, sitting with the unknown.

He sat in the waiting room with his eyes closed. Still dealing with overwhelming flood of adrenaline, the commander bounced his knee up and down. It had been some time since he last saw Obi-Wan’s unconscious form.  
  


Dr. Lucas, Obi-Wan’s lead doctor had already contact the local oncologist and conferred with Kenobi’s oncology team back home. The ED team began by stabilizing Obi-Wan before running a series of tests.

Cody knew from experience it would be hours before they knew anything definite, maybe longer. Imaging results. Blood tests. EGG. Lumbar puncture. It takes time to see if cultures grow. 

He quietly hoped this was an infection, a fluke, needing to adjust Obi-Wan’s seizure medication. Infections are treatable. Medication is adjustable. New metastasis sites, and disease resistant treatment are much harder to fix.

Cody glances as the clock as it ticks taunting by, every minute feels like an hour. He is afraid of losing his resolve, the _very_ strength he has carried these days into the unknown. The commander is jumpy every time the door opens.   
  


His body is tense as taunt as a wire. Rex, Ashoka, and Anakin are in greater BFE. They don’t know what is happening. Cody manages to keep it together until Satine and Korkie arrive.   
  


Force bless Wolffe who knew exactly where they kept the hospital go bag. Cody holds Obi-Wan’d bear against his chest, and leans into Satine’s shoulder. She steadied him as they drew strength from one another.

”Any news?”, Satine asked. 

”He is stable, breathing mostly on his own with oxygen. Still unconscious. Elevated white blood cell counts, infection probable.”   
  


  
Satine releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “When will we know anything?”

”It’ll be a while. They’re running a battery of tests now.”

Satine doesn’t mind Cody’s head on her shoulder. If Cody quietly cries, nothing is said about it. It’s nearly three hours before Dr. Lucas asks them to step into the Family waiting room.   
  


Korkie, Satine, and Cody set together on a little couch. Cody presses his knee against Satine’s as a way of grounding them both.   
  


“Preliminary scans show stable metastatic sites. No reduction or growth in cancer progression.”, Dr. Lucas reported walking them through the scans.   
  


Cody lets out a breath, his palpable relief reassure Satine and Korkie.   
  


“White blood cell counts are elevated, we suspect infection. We are currently waiting on the cultures to grow.”   
  
  


“Okay.”

“Ben is still unconscious. We’re treating his fever and dehydration. His pain is well managed. We’ve already begun a strong course of antibiotics.”

”Can we see him?”

”Of course.”

Their little family is escorted down the hall. A nurse guides them to the stink to wash their hands and gown up before entering the critical care room.   
  


Cody and Satine sit on either side of Obi-Wan’s hospital bed. Korkie waited in the hallway.   
  


Satine sniffled quietly seeing her partner’s small, fragile frame tucked into this big bed. The hospital gown and lighting made him appear phantom-like.

“Do you ever get used to seeing him like this?”

”No. Less unnerved, but not unaffected.”

”I forget how sick he is.”

”Appearances are misleading. He looks and feels the best he ever has while the cancer reeks havoc within his body.”, Cody sighed. 

  
She was careful of the IV tubing in his hand, the oxygen, pulse ox, and other lines. Satine ran her hand over his forearm rubbing gently.   
  


  
“You scared me, Ben.”, Satine whispered.   
  


Cody tucks the teddy bear under Obi-Wan’s arm and covers him up with his blanket from home. He pressed his nose against Obi-Wan’s bald head, taking in the sickly smell of his skin. 

  
“Obi’ika. You do whatever you need to do, okay?” Cody whispered.   
  


The nurses did not allow them to linger long. Obi-Wan needed his rest, they could see him again in the morning. They were kind enough to let Cody remain at the hospital on a cot.   
  


“You stay. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

”Are you sure?”

”As much as I would love to be here, you are his best advocate.”

Satine and Cody kiss, holding each other close before parting. It was nice to have each other in this situation.   
  
  
It was a long night of round the clock care. They found the source of infection. Obi-Wan’s port had become infected and he became septic. They rushed him into surgery and removed the port.   
  


His blood chemistry showed his levels were off, which is what caused the seizure. The medical team treated the dehydration, fever, and infection.   
  


Cody never left Obi-Wan’s side. He would be at this side when he woke up. Obi-Wan was going to be just fine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan had a second surgery to place the new port and was still feeling pretty tender. His neurology follow-up identified this seizure episode as related to dehydration and would keep a close eye on his anti-seizure medication. 

They spent a little over a week in the hospital getting blood transfusions and treating the infection. It had been scary to know how close the infection could’ve been to his heart and lungs.   
  


Obi-Wan was still awfully weakened, but Cody was relieved to see him sitting up in bed. Obi-Wan would need his hover chair and oxygen until he got his strength back again.   
  


“Hi.”, Cody pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan’s beanie covered head.   
  


  
“Want to go home.”, Obi-Wan grunted.   
  


“Soon, okay? Let’s get you up.” Cody wasn’t quite sure where Obi-Wan considered home. 

Cody helped his fiancé out of his hospital pjs and into some comfy clothes. It took a lot of energy and both of them to get Obi-Wan dressed. Kenobi wore one of Cod’s soft black t-shirts, a pair of sweats and fuzzy socks.   
  


Usually, Obi-Wan did not want to be manhandled. The fact Cody could not only dress him out lifted him into his hover chair was a sign of how bad he still felt.

Cody tucked a blanket over him, and make sure the oxygen tubing didn’t get caught on anything. 

Obi-Wan grumbled again with frown on his face. Cody sighed.   
  


“I know, sweetheart.”

”Home.”, Obi-Wan signed with angry, frustrated hands. 

Blessedly, Dr. Lucas came by with the discharge papers and refilled prescriptions orders.   
  


“Can I come in?”, the ER doctor asked.   
  


  
“Yes.”, Cody called.

He watched as Obi-Wan made himself as small as possible. He was sick of being poked and prodded, not that Cody could blame him. It’s hard to sleep when someone is in and out of your room all hours of the day.   
  


  
“You are good to go, Ben. We want to see you Tuesday to check your surgical site and draw blood before your radiation session on Thursday, okay?”

”Hmph.”, Obi-Wan replied. 

“Thank you, Doc.”, Cody said accepting the post-op care instructions and paper sack. 

  
Obi-Wan thankfully had a week of reprieve from chemo as every two weeks he received radiation instead. His body definitely needed time to recoup and heal. Obi-Wan was taken to the palace by ambulance.

* * *

A lot had happened in the last week: Satine meet with Death Watch leaders and they were in dialogue. Satine and Korkie agreed to talk.The the Jedi Shadows apprehended Darth Maul, and things were beginning to look up. 

  
When they arrived Satine was waiting for them, and Cody asked Obi-Wan what he wanted to do. 

He wanted his cheese-marshmallow crackers, and to sit in the gardens unbothered. Obi-Wan did not mind company though.

Cody was more than happy to fed him whatever he would eat, even if it was ice cream and fries at this point. 

Kenobi‘s lips had been in a perpetual frown all week. When Korkie entered the gardens, Obi-Wan’s entire face lit up.

They sat together, and Korkie asked the Jedi Master if he’d like to play chess. It was nice to not be treated as if at anyone he would break.   
  


Obi-Wan often grew bored when cooped up. His brain needed to be engaged, and kept busy, even if his body couldn’t.   
  


Cody watched from the outdoor kitchen, pulling the tray of crackers out of the oven. He poured a cup of ginger ale, and fixed a tray of food.   
  


“Hi.” Satine said.   
  


“Oh, I missed you.”

”I missed you too.”

They held each other. Cody melted into her warm, strong arms. He didn’t have to be strong in front of her.   
  


“How is he?”, Satine asked.   
  


“Grumpy, and sore but doing well.”

”I can’t say I blame him.”

”Me either.”

Cody paused, “Satine, do you know where Ben considers his home?”

”I don’t know. He’s always been transient.”   
  


“He wants to go home.”

”Hmm. Have you asked him?”

”No. that’s not a bad idea.”

Cody brought Obi-Wan his snacks, and he happily nibbled. Korkie and Obi-Wan played chess for a while. Cody was relieved to see his fiancé content for a change. 

Obi-Wan was pretty adamant about flushing and bandaging his new line himself. Although, his hands were too shaky.   
  


“Can I help you?”

”I’m not an invalid.”

”I didn’t say you were.”

”Sorry. I just want to do things myself so badly.”   
  


“Let me, please.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Okay.”

Cody gently took care of the new port, flushing it and bandaging the site. He kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead 

Kenobi yawned, “Let’s go home.”

”Where is home, sweetheart?”

”With you and Satine. _Our_ kids.”

”Kids?”, Satine asked.   
  


“Korkie. Anakin. Ashoka. They’re _ours_.”, Obi-Wan tiredly leaned into Cody’s shoulder.   
  


“The 501st is scheduled to arrival in Mandalore tomorrow.”, Cody reassured picking Obi-Wan. It concerned him how light and small Obi-Wan felt in his arms. He offered to put him back into his hover chair.  
  


“No. Just carry me.”, Obi-Wan snuggled closer to Cody, holding fistfuls of his shirt.   
  


“As you wish.”

Cody and Satine tucked Obi-Wan into their big bed. He tugged at Satine’s hand, “Don’t go.”

”We’re right here.”

”Home.”, Obi-Wan signed.   
  


“That’s right. We’re home.”

”Miss ‘kin, and ‘Soka.”

”You’ll see them tomorrow. I promise.”

”Kay.”

”Rest sweetheart, we’ve got you.”, Satine kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead.   
  


“Love you. Both.”, Obi-Wan whispered.   
  


“And we _love_ you.”, Cody affirmed.   
  


They sandwiched Obi-Wan between them, and held him close. Cody and Satine held hands while Obi-Wan slept curled against Cody’s chest. 

”Ah, so the Temple isn’t home.”, Satine whispered.   
  


  
“He spends so little time there.”

”Us. We’re his home.”, Cody sniffled.   
  


“Oh, he is such a sap.”

”Definitely. He always has been.” Cody gave a soft, sad smiled.   
  


Home has never been a place for Obi-Wan Kenobi. As long as he has the people he loves at his side, he would be home, safe and warm. 


	7. Chapter 7

While Obi-Wan continued his recovery from his recent illness, Plo Koon helped Satine broker an agreement with Death Watch. The Duchess appointed Bo Katan as the Culture Security of the Kryze Administration. Under her careful advice, they would find a new way forward. Per Korkie’s wisdom, New Mandalore would return to its warrior culture in a new way. They were able to begin working towards peace and reunification of the clans. Satine listened to the advice of Korkie and Bo-Katan blending their ideas. They were going to be a family again.   
  


Meanwhile Cody went back to work overseeing the 212th’s shift rotations. Kix offered to check in on Kenobi. He mostly slept, but felt up to sitting up in bed and working for a bit. He liked the normalcy of doing working, rather than being sick. Cody meet Anakin, Ahoksa, and Rex out front. He was so relieved to see them safe and sound. Rex immediately hugged Cody tight. They just held each other.

”How is Obes doing?”, Anakin asked.

“Better, still sore and uncomfortable from his new port placement. No fever, and pain well managed. He missed you both something fiercely.”   
  


“Can we see him?”, Ashoka asked.   
  


“Please do. He has asked for you.”

Cody guided the trio to Satine’s quarters. The Duchess worked many days on her office steps away from where Obi-Wan remained in her big bed. Korkie currently sat with his father reading Mandolrian poetry to him.   
  


Kenobi gave them one of the brightest smiles Cody had seen in weeks. Korkie carefully marked their book with a bookmark.

”Hello dear ones.”   
  


“Obi-Wan.”, Anakin beamed.   
  


Obi-Wan gave him a big hug, holding Anakin and Ashoka close. He was much more open with his affection these days.   
  


“It’s so nice to see you, Grandmaster.”

”And you, Padawan-mine.”, Obi-Wan grinned tugging affectionate at Ahsoka’s braid. He had already recommended her to Knighthood after reading their recent mission report.   
  


  
“How are you feeling?”

”I’ve had better days.”, Obi-Wan shrugged before patting a spot for them.

His favorite thing was to curl up in bed with the ones he loved and cuddle. Even Cody, Rex and Satine were willing to join them, anything that makes Obi-Wan happy.   
  


“I’m officially calling a family meeting.”, Obi-Wan announced seriously once the kids and his partners were settled.   
  


“What’s going on?”, Anakin asked.

"I would like to go to the council. I think it is time I retire from active duty.”

”And do what, Grandmaster?”, Ashoka asked.   
  


“I am of no use to you in the field. It is time I turn to teaching, mentoring, and advising from the Temple.”

”You aren’t dying are you?”, Korkie’s voice shook.   
  


“Actively no. My scans were stable, no reduction or growth. I will continue to receive treatment.”

”Obi-Wan, you can still beat this.”, Anakin pleaded. 

”My oncologist does not feel total remission is achievable. We've merely bought time, whether that's six months or twenty years, I don't know. I’ve asked to prioritize my pain and begin palliative care.”

Cody had been just as surprised as the rest of them. Obi-Wan had not discussed this with him or Satine.   
  


“What is the difference between palliative care and hospice?”, Rex quietly asked. 

”Hospice typically is for persons whose disease or illness is no responding to treat as they near the end of life. Palliative care prioritizes holistic health and pain management, which can begin at any point in oncology care.”

”Okay, sweetheart.”, Cody whispered, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand.   
  


“What does this mean for us?”, Anakin asked quietly. 

"I've asked for Master Fitso to be appointed as my successor as General of the 212th.. I believe that Ahsoka is quite capable, and she will be an excellent _Knight._ And you, Ani, are a fine Jedi and a far better man than me. You should be proud of all the things you have accomplished, including raising a Padawan. I have no more to teach either of you. " 

"Master Obi-Wan, we still need you. We want you.", Ahsoka sniffled, giving Obi-Wan a big hug. 

"I know, dear one. All that I have taught you is within your hearts and minds. You can always find me there.", Obi-Wan gave a soft, sad smile. 

Obi-Wan gestures for his folder of papers, presenting Cody and Rex a document. 

"What is this?", Rex asks. 

"You and your Vode are free in the Mandalore System. You will have a place here, protected rights and citizenship should you wise to retire from the GRA."

"Oh, General, I-I thank you.", Rex's eyes were wet. 

"This means we can marry, oh, Obi-Wan, this changes everything.", Cody sniffled. 

"It does, dear one.", Obi-Wan smiled. 

Obi-Wan gives a glance to Korkie and Satine, "If Korkie wishes, I have arranged a internship under a friend and ally, Bail Organa. You could send some time with your Dad while we have a chance." 

"Oh, please, Mum, can I go?", Korkie brightened. 

Satine's eyes were wet, "Of course, I've gotten these last sixteen years with you. It's only fair you know your father too." 

"I wish I had a gift to give you, darling.", Obi-Wan whispered as they held their foreheads together. 

"You already have, our beautiful family and peace on Mandalore. It means more than you could possible know.", Satine reassured. 

"Why have you done this?", Anakin asked. 

"I'm afraid I've reached a stalemate in my treatment. I am not getting better nor any worse. Stable, I suppose is the best we could hope for.", Obi-Wan shrugged. 

  
Regardless of the scans said, Obi-Wan had a nagging feeling in his gut that things were not always going to be okay. As his recent hospitalization reminded him, he is quite weak and frail. Things can change so quickly, and it scared him. There was a desire for things to be said, no secrets kept and the loose ends carefully unraveled. He knew the pain of being suddenly and unexpectedly torn away from the one you love. Obi-Wan did not wish that on the people he cared for the most.


	8. Chapter 8

Their last few days on Mandalore were dreamy. Cody and Obi-Wan married in the royal gardens. Obi-Wan seemed lighter than he had in a long time.   
  


Cody knew there was something his husband wasn’t telling him about his recent scans. However, he tried not to push trusting Kenobi would tell him in his own time.   
  


Morale had been so-so since Kenobi announced he was stepping down as General due to his health. However, his news of the Clone Civil Rights of the Mandalore System and his wedding to Commander Cody certainly cheered them up.   
  


The Kenobi-Kyrze-Fett clan tried to soak up as much family time as possible. They laughed, shared meals, and gathered in the gardens.   
  


Obi-Wan had two sessions of radiation before their honeymoon moon. They spent two days on the beach in a little cottage.

Obi-Wan loved to sit on the beach in the sand. His strength continued to wane, needing oxygen and his hover chair still. Cody carried him into the water even as they laughed. He did managed a little bit of walking with his crutches. 

  
Cody noticed the days when Obi-Wan seemed lighter were always often followed by a day spent in bed. He took less pain medication on days he wanted to be more present and paid for it.  
  


Their final night was celebrated with a quaint family dinner. Obi-Wan laughed, and danced with his partners. He seemed to be the life of the party cracking jokes, taking turns spinning Cody and Satine on the dance floor.   
  


If you so much as blinked, you might miss it. Cody began piecing it together bit by bit. He knew the retirement, the palliative care, the easy go luckily joy had a motivation.   
  


Cody realized what _changed_ as they said their farewells to Satine. Obi-Wan smiled, and gave her a tender kiss, “Goodbye, my love.”  
  


Obi-Wan held Satine close, “Take care of your boy for me.”, she whispered.

”Of course.”

”Had you said the words, I would’ve left.”

”Oh, Ben. I have always loved you.”

“And I you.”

Satine knew that kiss had been a farewell. She touched her lips with her finger still twinging with the warmth of his intoxicating and infuriating presence. 

Obi-Wan with Korkie had his side boarded the _Negotiator_ for the last time.   
  


He walked with his head held high leaning on his cane and son for support. He didn’t want to use his hover chair for this. 

“Vode, it has been a joy to be your General. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi signing off the last journey as CO of the 212th. I promise your new General, Master Kit Fitso will serve you well.”

Cody kept his cool waiting for Obi-Wan to step into his office.   
  


“You lied to me.”, Cody hissed.

”About?”

”The real reason you made a grand sweeping gesture for us, our kids.”, Cody growled.   
  


“It came from a place of love, I promise.”

  
  


“You are getting worse aren’t you? Being stable was a placating lie.”   
  


“Oh, my dear, Cody. This not how I wanted to tell you.”

”Tell me what?”, panic filled Cody’s voice.

”I am not getting any better that’s correct.”

”The doctor said your current spots were not better or worse.”

”Yes, yes, that’s true.”

”Then what changed?”

” _Me_. I don’t want to hurt anymore. I want to prioritize my comfort.””

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

”My goal is no longer about remission, which would take a miracle and a Hail Mary.”

”Why the secrecy?”

“I didn’t think you’d understand why, I’m choosing a different route.”

”I want you to do what’s best for you.”, Cody reassured. He held Obi-Wan’s hand.

“If, _if_ this current treatment plan does not work, I am asking my team to be done. It is becoming less and less likely I will be cured.”

”What does this mean?”

”At best, my cancer becomes a stable, acute disease and I bide my time. _If_ it does not respond to treatment, I will switch from palliative to hospice care.”

  
Cody just held him, nosing along Obi-Wan’s neck. His smell, his body’s warmth and the steady beat of his heart brought the Commander comfort.   
  


“Do you think you are dying?”, Cody asked.   
  


“No, Cody, I decided to _live_.”, Obi-Wan reassured, cupping his Beloved’s face. 

  
Cody sniffled bringing their foreheads together. 

“You can always come to me. I won’t betray your confidence.”

”I simply didn’t want to ask you to carry this alone.”

Cody brushed the tears away letting himself take in the new information.   
  


“You haven’t told anyone but me?”

”Correct. Not even the Council knows everything.”

”Who has your back?”

”Ah. I’ve been speaking with a therapist.”

”Wow. Oh, that’s a big karking deal.”

”It’s time I take better care of myself. I want to be with the people I love for as long as I can.”

”Whether that’s a week or twenty years.”, Cody swallowed.   
  


“That’s right, sweetheart.”

”I wish you and I would grow old, into old grumpy men together.”, Cody’s eyes were wet again.   
  


“I never thought I’d live this long.”, Obi-Wan confessed.

” _Ben_?”

”As you know, this is not the first cancer diagnosis I’ve been given. I never thought I’d live to see thirty, let alone thirty-seven.”

”I forget how different this might feel for you.”

”He is waiting for me.”

”Who?”

”Master Jinn. He’s waiting for me in the Force.”

“Oh” The realization came Cody thought, you miss him.

”Master Yoda has given me an assignment. I am going to learn to commune with the Force.”

And Cody could not deny him that. He looked, _really_ looked at Obi-Wan. It was almost as if he was closer to the Force than here.  
  


“You can’t have him _yet_.”, Cody told the Force under his breath. 

Obi-Wan had come _alive_ , brightened with the warmth and love of the Force. Something had changed, and the Force around Obi-Wan had too.


End file.
